Breaking the Sheriff of Piltover Part 2
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Our Summoner returns to Piltover to have another personal encounter with Officer Caitlyn.


I watched helplessly into my blue orb as the enemy's super-minions destroyed our turret, and demolished our purple Nexus right after. A tremendous explosion blew shards of the crystals comprising the Nexus every which way inside our base. I had been called upon to help Demacia in a small political dispute against Noxus, one of many. But I had failed. In fact, it seemed as if I failed every time I was called to summon, for this was my sixth loss in a row. As the omnipresent voice declared my defeat, my orb disappeared before my eyes. Looking up, I bowed to the Summoners who were on the Demacian team. I did the same to the opposing Noxian team as well. One by one, we filed out of the Summoning Chamber. I felt tired. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. I tried my best in every match, but yet, I would lose to Summoners who were more skilled than me. Disconsolate, I made my way to my quarters.

The moment I entered my room, an idea struck me. I could take a vacation. Yes, maybe, just maybe, the solution to my poor conduct on the Fields of Justice is to take a break from summoning altogether. With this thought in mind, I requested leave and received a holiday for a week. Now that the matter of authorization was settled, I had to figure out where I would spend my trip. Various locations flashed in my head as I sat on my bed in my quarters. But one of them demanded my attention. Piltover. Smiling, I reminisced about the times I had there during the Piltover Expo. Recently, I had heard their police force had been upgraded with new technology and uniforms. After much thought, I finally decided where to go. The primary reason for my destination being a certain woman.

Arriving at Piltover via teleportation, the sights and sounds of the city once again enveloped me. There wasn't any other city in Valoran quite like it. The issue of lodgings was not a problem. As I walked along the streets of the great city, dodging waves of human and Yordle traffic, automobiles bustled past me. Now, automobiles are exclusive to Piltover (since their inventors are not really keen on sharing the designs), so it is always quite a sight when I see these machines roll past without any outer power source. Weaving my way through the city, I found myself once again standing in front of the Rosenblatt hotel. Grinning as I thought of the events that took place inside this hotel during my last stay here, I entered. The grand, luxurious lobby was full of people bustling about. Walking to the front desk, I reserved myself a room by showing the identification card I had received previously before.

_Soon, she'll find me. _

Finding my room, I opened it and walked in. It looked exactly like the room I stayed in hitherto, with the signature technology buzzing about. Sitting on the bed as I once did, I waited anxiously for the knock on the door. Since our time spent together, I hadn't seen one glimpse of Caitlyn, whether it was in person or on the Fields of Justice. I wondered if she had changed her appearance after her experience with me, but it was probably not so. A knock from the door came and I walked over. Opening the door, my eyes were not prepared for what I was about to see.

Standing before me was a stunning black-haired beauty. She was wearing a blue top that revealed much of her chest, her bra peeking over the edge, and didn't care to cover her waist, revealing her luscious belly button. A (very) short skirt was worn below her waist, secured by a belt. A pistol and a pair of handcuffs were worn at her side. She smiled at me, and walked through the doorway, forcing me to walk back. Our eyes locked, she closed the door behind her, and started making her way towards me.

"Long time no see Summoner." Her voice was instantly recognizable

I was shocked as I realized who it was.

"C-Caitlyn?" I stammered

"Why do you act so surprised?" She said as the distance between us was closing

"Well, you've…changed." I meant it.

She stopped now, her body practically pressed against mine. A smile was on her face, as her soft hands grabbed the sides of my head. Even the sweet smell of her body had changed, but her voice, her soft, pale skin. This was without a doubt, the Sheriff of Piltover.

"Oh, I've changed in more ways than one Summoner." She whispered

My member was aroused as she pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips were as soft as ever, as was her hands as she stroked my face. I was very surprised when her tongue entered my mouth first. The passion and intensity of our kisses grew in strength. Caitlyn's kisses were different from the first time. They seemed more…experienced, for I had to break away for breath after just a minute of osculating.

"Have you practiced since that first time?"

She giggled as she pulled me in once more.

"I would be lying if I said no."

I felt empowered. This is what I had come for. A break from all of the duties and hardships I had to face as a Summoner. Our intense kissing started once again, the area around our mouths covered with each other's saliva. My hands grabbed her hips, caressing her smooth, hourglass figure. I moved them down to her legs. The smooth skin I touched stimulated me even more. Hiking up her legs, I grabbed her behind. She gave a small moan. My hands squeezed her soft flesh as our session grew more and more intense. I felt her breasts at my chest, push ing closer. Grabbing her by her thighs, I lifted her up off of the ground, interrupting our session of kissing. I walked us over and lay her down on the bed. She laughed.

"Well Summoner, your lust for me hasn't changed."

I smiled. I didn't know she had noticed. She moved herself to the center of the bed. I crawled over her, and descended to her face, resuming our kissing. My hands caressed her smooth limbs. Moving my face away from her lips, I trailed kisses onto her neck. Making my way down, I started to plant kisses onto her chest. Her sighs of pleasure pushed me onward as I embedded more wet kisses onto her breasts. Unbuttoning her blue top and revealing her bra, I continued to reveal more of her skin. Taking hold of the top strings on her lacy bra, I started to pull it off. The second before I could fully reveal her breasts to my hungry mouth, a loud chirping noise interrupted us.

Caitlyn's face changed and she reached for her hip. Pulling out a black box, I noticed that was where the noise emanated from. Pressing a button, she talked into it.

"This is Officer Caitlyn. Yes. Mhmm. Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."

Quickly getting up, she put on her clothes. I got out of her way, for she seemed to be in a rush. Fixing her bungled up hair and clothes, her face wore that serious look. Striding over to the door, she stopped and smiled a sultry smile at me.

"Identification card please?"

I had completely forgotten about it. Reaching into my pocket I gave it to her. She punched it while still looking at me and gave it back. Her silky hand stroked my face and she gave me a deep kiss. Breaking away, she whispered into my ear:

"Meet me at the hotel entrance at seven. I'll be in the blue squad car."

Walking away, she turned once more and winked.

After the door closed, my erection was still firm. What a woman.

I waited eagerly for the time to arrive. Eternity passed. It was still six o'clock. Finally, seven rolled around and I quickly ran out of the room, wearing my usual outfit of just a shirt and plain trousers. Arriving at the entrance to the hotel, a whole row of cars was parked in front, but I could distinctly make out Caitlyn's. She was sitting inside of it, and when she caught sight of me, that smile broke out on her face. I couldn't have rushed over to her fast enough.

As I sat myself inside, her scent filled the entire car. The seats were soft and comfortable. I noticed that the windows were black so people outside couldn't see in.

"Good evening Summoner." Caitlyn said as she started to drive

I had never ridden in an automobile before, so I was quite excited. Maneuvering through traffic looked dangerous but fun.

"My apartment is across the city. We'll be there in no…" Her words stopped as she looked ahead of her.

Row upon row of cars was piled up. I could guess this was what Piltover's residents called a "traffic jam".

The car was forced to a halt. Looking over to her, I was aroused once more. Her curves were set alight by the red brake lights of automobiles in front of us. She took notice of my gawking and smirked.

"Sorry about this Summoner. It looks like we'll have to wait a bit longer."

I couldn't. Reaching over, my hand went up her skirt, and into her panties. She gasped at this sudden action. Her vagina was dry, but my hand changed that. My fingers penetrated inside of her, gaining warm juices to come forth. Caitlyn was moaning so loudly I was afraid the traffic outside of us could hear. My hand dug in deeper.

"…stop…Summoner…stop." She moaned.

The traffic started to move, but our car stayed. Automobiles behind us honked and we were forced to move forward. My hand still explored her entry, gaining more juices by the second. Up ahead, I could see an alleyway. Seeing this as an opportunity, I pointed to it. Her eyes were almost closed in ecstasy so I stopped. It would be disastrous if we crashed in result to my fingering. She saw where I wanted her to direct us, and immediately understood. Steering through open gaps in traffic, we drove into the hole in the wall. There was a dead end, but it would suit our needs. As the car rolled to a stop, Caitlyn and I went at each other like wild beasts.

My hand pulled out of her skirt as she lunged at me. Our mouths once again went into overdrive, kissing sloppily. Breaking away, I panted:

"Let's get into our birthday suits first. We wouldn't want to get our clothing all sticky now do we?"

She saw the logic in this and returned to her seat, quickly undressing. I followed suit, but my eyes were hungrily taking in her gorgeous body as more skin was revealed. She was looking over and doing the same. Our eyes locked with each other amidst all of the unbuttoning, unzipping and undressing. We shook off our undergarments at the same time. I could tell she wanted control this time, so I let her position herself over me. Her naked body was too much for me to handle. My penis was already blue and throbbing. We started osculating vigorously again. Separating from my intense kisses, she moved upwards, planting her huge breasts in my face.

Without a moment's hesitation, I started to feast. I noticed that they had grown since the last time we did this. My eyes were closed and I was enjoying every lick. She moved back down and smiled at me. My hands went to grab her face, but they wouldn't move. I tugged and tugged but they were stuck in place over my head. Realization struck me as I felt the cold steel pressing against my skin. My face must've been hilarious for she laughed, sending reverberations through her body, making flesh bounce. I wanted to explore her, but my hands were cuffed.

"Sorry if it hurts Summoner. I left my fuzzy cuffs at home."

She knew my desire for her body, and took me by surprise with her next action. As we once again started kissing, I felt my cock enter inside of her. The surprise action made me break away from her and moan. The pain and pleasure I felt was incredible. Caitlyn's face was also in ecstasy. Her hips then started to thrust towards me. Groans filled the tiny space as she got wet. I had never felt this feeling of being controlled before. I was helpless to her relentless attacks, but I enjoyed every second of it. As the speed increased, so did my pleasure. The car started to squeak as Caitlyn moved harder into my cock. My moans escaped loudly out of my mouth without control. She squealed with pleasure as my member dug deeper and deeper inside of her. My wrists were singed with pain as the handcuffs dug into my flesh. The squad car was filled with screams and groans.

"Oh Caitlyn….Caitlyn…"

I couldn't find any other words to say other than hers as my vision blurred. As I was relishing my pleasure, I came. I could feel the warm stick substance splash inside of her and drip onto my crotch. I groaned in ecstasy and she did as well. But surprisingly, she didn't stop thrusting. As soon as my orgasm had come, I was aroused once more. She pressed against my body harder than ever. Her hard nipples digging into my chest. My cock grew as firm as ever.

"Summoner…Sum…augh…S…URRGHhg…Summoner…"

She repeatedly said my name, mixed with loud groans and moans. The occasional scream from her appeared more often. My eyes were closed, as pleasure and pain burned my body. The car squeaked more than ever. Soon my groans became yells as the pleasure became too much to handle. Screams and yelps filled my ears. Our sweat mixed together on our bodies, both of us soaked to the bone from all sorts of bodily liquids. For once in my life, I wasn't controlling, but was being controlled. And I enjoyed it. Then, her walls tightened smaller than ever before, and my seed burst forth. We both yelled at the top of our lungs. I had never felt anything like this before as my second orgasm rocked my body. Cum had splattered all the way to my stomach and hers, making the bottom parts of our bodies warm and sticky. She finally stopped thrusting, but my penis was still inside of her womanhood; we were too exhausted to remove it.

Sweaty and panting, we rested. I was tired beyond belief. All over our bodies, we were wet. The bustle and noise from the traffic outside penetrated our car. The air was muggy and humid, hung with the smell of fresh juices. Still panting, Caitlyn started saying something.

"…Summoner…."

"…yes?"

Her voice faded with every word uttered.

"….I think…..I lost the keys to….your….cuffs…."

And we both blacked out from exhaustion.


End file.
